College Life
by LilGrl4ever
Summary: Stephanie starts college.
1. Prologue

**Season: 11-12**

**Year: 2008-2009**

**Characters: **

_Tanner Family:_

**Danny Tanner: **

43 years old  
Married to Ashley Spellman-Tanner (3 years)  
Is still a co-host on "Wake up San Francisco" with Rebecca Donaldson-Katsopolis  
Is the father of 3 girls; DJ, Stephanie, Michelle; and 2 boys; John, and Steven

**Ashley Spellman-Tanner:**

41 years old  
Married to Danny Tanner (3 years)  
Is a teacher at Santo High School  
Is the step-mother of 3 girls; DJ, Stephanie, Michelle; and mother of 2 boys; John, and Steven

**Donna Joe Tanner:**

22 years old  
Dating Jake Johnson  
Just graduated from college; is at law school studying to be a criminal lawyer  
Is the daughter of Danny and Pamela Tanner; is the step-daughter to Ashley Spellman-Tanner  
Is the sister to Stephanie and Michelle; is the step-sister to John and Steven

**Stephanie Judith Tanner:**

18 years old  
Currently Single but looking  
Is going to college to become a doctor  
Is the daughter of Danny and Pamela Tanner; is the step-daughter to Ashley Spellman-Tanner  
Is the sister to DJ and Michelle; is the step-sister to John and Steven

**Michelle Elizabeth Tanner:**

12 years old  
Has a crush on Peter  
Is going into JH (7th grade) at Sunshine Junior High  
Is the daughter of Danny and Pamela Tanner; is the step-daughter to Ashley Spellman-Tanner  
Is the sister to DJ and Stephanie; is the step-sister to John and Steven

**John Tanner:**

2 years old  
Stays at home with his mom and usually goes to see his oldest step-sister DJ  
Is the son to Danny and Ashley Tanner  
Is the brother to Steven; is the step-brother to DJ, Stephanie, and Michelle

**Steven Tanner:**

6 months old  
Stays at home with his mom  
Is the son to Danny and Ashley Tanner  
Is the brother to John; is the step-brother to DJ, Stephanie, and Michelle

_Katsopolis Family:_

**Jesse Katsopolis:**

36 years old  
Married to Rebecca Donaldson-Katsopolis (7 years)  
Is in a band "Jesse and the Rippers"  
Is the father of 3 boys; Nicolas, Alexander, Christopher; and 1 girl; Julie

**Rebecca Donaldson-Katsopolis:**

35 years old  
Married to Jesse Katsopolis (7 years)  
Is the co-host of "Wake up San Francisco" with Danny Tanner  
Is the mother of 3 boys; Nicolas, Alexander, Christopher; and 1 girl; Julie

**Nicolas Katsopolis:**

6 years old  
Goes to 1st grade at Parkford Elementary  
Is the son to Jesse and Rebecca Katsopolis  
Is the brother to Alexander, Julie, and Christopher

**Alexander Katsopolis:**

6 years old  
Goes to 1st grade at Parkford Elementary  
Is the son to Jesse and Rebecca Katsopolis  
Is the brother to Nicolas, Julie, and Christopher

**Julie Katsopolis:**

5 years old  
Goes to kindergarten at Parkford Elementary  
Is the daughter to Jesse and Rebecca Katsopolis  
Is the sister to Nicolas, Alexander, and Christopher

**Christopher Katsopolis:**

3 years old  
Goes to a nursery  
Is the son to Jesse and Rebecca Katsopolis  
Is the brother to Nicolas, Alexander, and Julie

_Gladstone Family:_

**Joey Gladstone:**

40 years old  
Engaged to get married on March 3, 2009 to Sarah Lee  
Is a comedian

**Basic Facts:**

Danny and Ashley live in the same house that Danny used to live in.  
Jesse and Rebecca moved out when they found that they were pregnant with Julie.  
Joey moved out when Danny and Ashley got engaged.  
Jesse and Becca live across the road and Joey lives next door; where Kimmy Gibler used to live.  
DJ and Stephanie moved out; DJ moved out when she was going to college and Stephanie moved out last month. They however sometimes come and stay in the basement.  
Michelle has the room that DJ used to have.  
John has Michelle's old room and Steven has Jesse's old room.  
The attic is used for storage.  
Jesse and Becky moved into a house with 4 bedrooms; Nicky and Alex share a room while everyone else has there own rooms.  
After Comet died, the family got a new dog, a Cocker Spaniel that they named Charlie.  
DJ lives in a two bedroom house with one dog a Cockapoo named Ricky.  
Stephanie lives in a college dorm room with her 2 best friends, Mickey and Jennifer.  
Danny Tanner and Ashley Spellman got married on February 14, 2006.  
Jesse Katsopolis and Rebecca Donaldson got married on April 23, 2002.  
Joey Gladstone met Sarah Lee on December 3, 2006.


	2. Chapter 1

**Date: December 20, 2008**

**Time: 9:00 am**

Today was a special day. Today was the begining of Danny Tanner's holiday clean-up. Once everyone had gotten up and had breakfast, Danny would give everyone an assignment. Michelle had to clean her room as well as the living room. Ashley, Danny's wife, was in charge of the kitchen, Steven's room, as well as 2 of the 4 bathrooms that they had. Danny cleaned up his and Ashley's bedroom, and the 2 remaining bathrooms, as well as the attic. John, being the smallest Tanner that can actually clean only had to do his room. Then at around noon DJ and Stephanie would come and clean out the basment seeing as they were the only ones who actually go there.

"Hey Ash, you remember what makes today special?" Danny Tanner asked his wife of 3 years.

"How could I forget?" Ashley told her husband in between kisses. "I'll go make pancakes for breakfast while you get ready."

"It's a deal." Danny told her.

**Meanwhile in Stephanie's dorm:**

"Hey Steph, can you come to the coolest party of all your life? I can get you free tickets." Stephanie's best friend Mickey asked her. "It's on New Year's Eve."

"I'ld love to but I'm not sure if I can. You know how my dad is about family reunions. Man, sometimes I wish I didn't come from such a Full House. Then my dad wouldn't care but New Year's and Christmas are the main times that my family gets together. Oh and now that DJ said she has some big news for us to know so I don't think I can get out of this one." Stephanie said. "Sorry Mick."

"Hey, it's okay it's not your fault your dad won't let you."

"I better get ready we have this big clean-up thing to do so I have to go. Bye guys."

**Back at the Tanner's:**

"Hey John, you up?" Michelle asked her step-brother.

"Yep. I'm starving I hope mom make breakfast." he replied getting out of bed.

"Me too. I think I heard mom and dad get up. How about you go get dressed while I go and see if mom made breakfast and help her with it." Michelle told her brother. She was used to the fact that her dad had remarried and that she now had a new mom. She didn't expect Ashley to be just like her mom but being so young when her mom died made it the easiest for Michelle to bond with Ashley. She wasn't thrilled about her 2 new brothers, but hey it takes a while.

Downstairs Ashley was making pancakes for breakfast.

"Hey mom, need some help with that?" Michelle asked.

"Ummm. Well I've got the cooking under control but you can set the table. And put an extra plate for Steph. She said that she'ld be here for breakfast. Probably because I'm doing laundry early today." her mom joked.

"You got it dude." Michelle said using her catch phrase from when she was little. "Oh, and I hope breakfast is almost done because John is awake and starving. I saw him when I was coming downstairs."

"It is."

Ding-Dong

"I'll get that." Danny yelled from upstairs.

"Oh, hi Steph. You're here early. Is everything okay?" Danny asked a bit surprised.

"Yah, everything's fine dad. Didn't Ashley tell you that I'm coming over for breakfast?" Stephanie wasn't yet ready to call Ashley mom. "I just have a lot of laundry and I didn't want to pay like $10 to do it."

"Oh okay. Come on in."

"Ashley, Stephanie's here." Danny yelled across the hall.

"Dad, can I use the phone I have to call someone." Stephanie asked.

"Sure. Use the one in our bedroom." her dad replied.

"Okay, thanks."

"Hello, yah hi DJ it's Steph. Listen can you come over I really need to talk to you. I'm at dad's right now. Yah okay bye. See ya." Stephanie said into the phone.

* * *

Okay tell me wat u think. I'll write more if u like it. But skool starts 2morrow so it'll take a while to update.  
LilGrl4ever 


End file.
